


Drawing the Short Straw

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Foursome, M/M, OT4, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old fic. Collab with DirtyDonatello (art in the second chapter)Donnie draws the short straw.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture this fic is based on in the second chapter.

Donnie drew short

“C'mon, guys?” He pines, cock hardening as his brothers grope him, but it’s useless. They just ignore him, walking him along the room until the come to a stop and shove him down to his knees; roughly stripping him of all his gear and tossing it aside, before doing the same with their own. They adorn him with their masks; with Leo’s wrapped tightly around his sensitive tail, which would have had him rolling his eyes if he weren’t so worked up himself. “Me? Again?”

“You lost, D,” Mikey quips, kneeling beside him, and Donnie shudders when the youngest grabs his cock and starts working him, grinning at the whine Donnie makes when that same hand drifts away, “you know what that means~”

He does. And he –  he can’t say he doesn’t want it. All of them get into position quickly; all too familiar with this set up. Donnie’s joisted up slightly as Leo slips in underneath him, allowing Don to straddle him awkwardly as Raph and Mikey pet at his face, explore his body and cock and get him ready for them.

He whines when they open him up, probe his ass with a slick finger, but it’s silenced by a hand covering his mouth, and they continue. Stretching him, opening him up. Fucking him on their fingers and making him moan and whine until they’re fully satisfied that he’s ready.

“He’s good.” Raph states, removing his thick digit from Donnie’s insides. He then nods to Mikey, who coyly nods towards Leo.

“Donnie…” Leo husks, brushing his soft, gentle hands over their dicks, which are pressed together tightly from their positions. The sensation makes him buckle slightly, lips parting for another, needy moan; but Leo adds his own hand against Donnie’s mouth, silencing him. “Sssh~ You’re gonna be a good boy for us, Donnie. No speaking.”

“Yeah, D~” That’s Mikey, right in his ear, absent mindedly playing with Donnie’s cock, and he’s trying so, so hard to not react to it, “Good boys get to cum~”

Donnie’s nostrils flare; breathing deep through his nose to calm himself. It’s tough; the musk permeating the room is overwhelming, makes him so, so dizzy, but he manages to nod in agreement, thankful as the pile of hands are removed from his lips.

“Good.” Leo states simply, grinning as Donnie’s once again lifted up so that he can line himself up properly. It’s quick, and Donnie gasps as Leo presses his thick cock against his ass; leading him down until it slips in and slowly fills him until it’s hilted inside of him.

“A-Ah…!” Donnie can’t help himself, tilting his head back to groan at that wonderful, wonderful feeling, when Leo begins to move; short, little thrusts that make his cock hit that good spot inside him, the one that makes his cock tingle without him even touching it. “Ahhh~”

“C'mon, Donnie-boy.” Raph grabs his head, tilting it and his attention away from their leader, instead directing it to his own rock hard need, which now bounces just inches from his nose. “Ya got work to do.”

He moves, in a trance, to take Raph’s cock in his mouth, but Raph beats him, smothering his face with his hot, dripping cock, smacking it against his beak, forcing his nose right down to the base.

“Yeeeah. Like that smell, Donnie?” Donnie whimpers at that, lost in the overpowering musk of Raph’s cock. It’s so good, smells so nice and addicting, that’s he’s almost sad when Raph draws it back, instead pushing it past Donnie’s quivering lips. “Good~ Time to open up!”

It tastes just as good as it smells, and the scent is still so heavy on his nose that it’s twofold. He takes Raph cock eagerly, bobbing his head along it’s length and girth, teasing the tip with his tongue; moaning around it as pre dribbles onto it.

“Yeah.” Raph pulls out again to apply another layer to Donnie’s face, rubbing his cock all over his nose and cheeks before quickly pushing back into Donnie’s eager mouth. “Go~d. You’re so goooood, Donnie. Just like that. Yeah.”

The praise rises to his cheeks, which flush even harder as Mikey presses himself right into him, swaying back and forth his movement’s around Raph’s cock. A hot puff of air hits his ear, and Mikey pushes his nose up against his neck, making him shudder in anticipation.

“Mmm, such a good boy, Donnie~ You wanna cum? Hm?” A collar snaps around his neck, and Mikey tugs on it, pulling Donnie away from Raph’s delicious cock, to which the other turtle growls. Mikey ignores that, though, pressing his nose this time to Donnie’s cheeks, one hand playing with his cock whilst the other pumps his own slowly. “So good for us~”

Raph’s cock is back at his mouth, but Mikey doesn’t flinch, instead urging Donnie’s head down onto it, forcing him to take it all as he continues, “Yeaaah~ You like that cock, don'tcha, D?” Donnie moans as Mikey drags his tongue along his cheek, lungs straining from deepthroating Raph’s cock. Mikey whispers, “Suck it, Donnie~ Suck that cock~”

Donnie gags and moans at the same time, turned on by both Mikey’s words and the feeling of Raph’s cock so deep in his mouth. He tries to let up, push back against Mikey’s hand to get some air, but he doesn’t have enough leverage, and Mikey holds fast. He gags again, because of it, sucking in air through his nose as more warm precum leakes down his throat.

“G-God,” Raph pants, eyes fluttering weakly at the feeling of Donnie’s throat tightening around his dick; Donnie gagging on it only serving to make it throb harder and harder, and Donnie can feel it pulse with need and it’s so hot.

“Donnie…” Leo’s voice is almost muffled, but still rings clear in his mind. Needy, desperate, dripping with wanton lust. He’s suddenly pulled off of Raph’s cock, thankful for the quick gasp of air he can seize before Leo reaches up and pulls him down into a kiss, tongues twisting together as if to share the taste of Raph.

“Donnie,” Leo repeats, his hands now supporting his sides, gently pushing him up so that his cock moves suddenly inside of him; hidden for so long that Donnie almost forgot it was there, “I’m gonna fuck you, Donnie.”

And then Donnie’s moving, bouncing on Leo’s cock at a relentless pace, aided by his brother’s rough hands. His moans are captured quickly by their cocks alternating in and out of his mouth; Raph’s thick, musky taste mixed Mikey’s sweet-smelling scent. His lips wrapped around one whilst he pumped the other with his hand. Over and over and over.

“Yeahh, you’re so good, Donnie,” Leo groans, bucking up against Donnie’s own movements, which hits Donnie’s prostate even harder, “so good… So good on my cock, Don. M-Made for it.”

Donnie whines, which only spurs Leo on further, “Such a slut, Donatello. So – nng – needy, for our cocks.”

“Mmmmph…” Donnie replies, not thinking, melting completely around his brother’s cocks as they use him, filling him up in all his holes; cumming all over him as they pull out and Leo fills him up completely, making him feel completely whole.

Drenched in his brother’s essence, Donnie falls limp to the ground as he slips off of Leo’s still hard cock, not even bothered by Mikey pinching the base of his cock so that he can’t cum and his cock stays hard and needy; because he knows his brothers want more, and so does he. He wants to be fucked until he’s completely covered and claimed.

“Heh. Look at him, Mikey. Eager little cocksucker.” Raph muses, but Donnie’s barely listening anymore, too busy swallowing Raph’s length and working Leo’s with his other hand, thinking of another way he can rig the straws so he can “lose” again next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Image Credit to DirtyDonatello


End file.
